


【农橘】酸味

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: “彦俊，给我生个孩子吧。”





	1. 上.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “彦俊，给我生个孩子吧。”

陈立农不明白，怎么就那么多人想跟他争林彦俊。  
他眯起眼看着左边王子异搭在林彦俊肩上的手，眼神变得危险起来，偏偏那个人还若无其事的跟人说笑，脸上的酒窝彰显着林彦俊现在是真的有在开心。

陈立农快气疯了，明明是他的omega，在他身下被操的浪叫的那个人现在在别人怀里那么开心？？

最先察觉到陈立农杀人一样目光的人是王子异，陈立农看他挑衅一般的向自己扬了扬眉毛，然后收紧了搭在林彦俊身上的那只手，又低下头去跟林彦俊说笑。

“呵……”  
陈立农眯起眼睛，笑容在嘴角缓缓绽开，林——彦——俊——你死定了！

omega被拽进更衣间的时候还不明所以，“陈立农！陈立农松手！你弄疼我了！”  
尾音还没落下，就被alpha散开的信息素紧紧地包裹住，下巴被捏住，林彦俊被迫仰起头接受暴风骤雨一样落下的亲吻，

“唔——”  
“哈啊……农……农农……你又发什么疯，啊嗯……放开我！”  
林彦俊在信息素的压迫下已经腿软，后穴开始慢慢开合，慢慢渗出液体，但他不想在这就被陈立农直接给办了，剩余的理智让他双手抵住陈立农的胸膛，用力推拒。

“放开你？放你去勾引别人么～嗯？”  
“什……什么？”

omega的力气对他来说简直就是挠痒痒，陈立农低头含住林彦俊的耳骨，一路向下，咬在林彦俊的脖子上，

林彦俊吃痛，仰起头“啊”了一声，薄唇微张，反而叫出了一丝情色的味道，陈立农眼神更加晦暗，伸手去解omega的腰带。

连轴转的工作让林彦俊又瘦了很多，挣扎间裤子已经掉到了胯骨，挂在小腹，陈立农看见这副样子的林彦俊，怒火更甚，  
拽着林彦俊的头发迫使他仰起头跟自己对视，  
“你跟别人关系很好哦？嗯？”  
陈立农用力拽下林彦俊的裤子，又三两下解开自己的束缚，褪到腿根露出已经蓄势待发的东西。

林彦俊不知道陈立农到底哪根筋又搭错了，但是看到陈立农的动作，他知道陈立农要来真的，不禁颤抖起来，  
“农农，农农，不要，不要在这……不要在这……”

“不要？”陈立农摸到后面濡湿的内裤，伸出两指用力戳进去，“彦俊这里，不是这么说的呢～”

“不要……不要……”林彦俊声音颤抖，他甚至能听见更衣间外面队友们讲话的声音，因为紧张后边绞得更紧，紧紧咬住陈立农的手指，陈立农隔着布料粗糙的手感，揉戳着柔软的肠壁，插得omega一阵呻吟，

淫水打湿了陈立农的手指，伴随着戳弄发出了细微的咕叽咕叽的声音，林彦俊脸红的不行，还在不住的摇着头。

“不要我——难道要子异来上你么。”alpha不急不缓的说，仿佛心中毫无波澜，手上又加了一指，扣弄着炙热的肠道，脑袋伏在林彦俊肩上，加快了手上的速度，“让他插你这里？嗯？”

林彦俊睁大眼睛，原来——  
陈立农这个醋罐子，不过是队友在台上的互动，他也能拿来大做文章。

“啊～”还没想完，乳头被含进了温热的口腔里，被舌头灵活的逗弄。  
“还是让他舔你这里？嗯？说话——”  
“不……不……”

“不？”陈立农抬眼，抽出手指，撸动了两下自己的宝贝，提腰冲进已经准备好的肉穴，“那——是要他操你这里么？”

“啊啊啊啊……不不……不是…啊轻点…”  
alpha抱着林彦俊，亲吻他睫毛上的水珠，“彦俊，你是我的，你是我的……”

omega被吻的七荤八素，身下被操的汁液横流，又不敢大声呻吟，气得一口咬上alpha的肩，被顶弄的唔唔直叫。

“唔啊……顶……顶到了……”  
omega放开紧绷的肌肉，alpha的肉棒顶进一个紧致温热的地方，“啊，好大……”

“大么，全给你吃，让你没嘴出去勾引别的男人。”  
“嗯啊……我……没有……啊用力……”

陈立农看omega在自己身下这幅样子，摁住林彦俊的腰，硕大顶开软肉，腰身耸动，透明的腺液流出来，打湿了两人交合的地方，又顺着两人的大腿蜿蜒向下，打湿了丝绒的椅面。

林彦俊咬着嘴唇，让自己的声音尽量不要溢出来，陈立农握着他的脚踝对着生殖腔大开大合的抽送了几十下开始成结，

alpha低头吻住omega，把他紧紧摁在自己的身上，两个人唇舌交缠，直到林彦俊狠狠一抖，陈立农射了。

林彦俊瞪大眼睛，推开alpha，“不是！不是说过不射进去么！”

陈立农又重新搂住omega，“对不起，”他握住林彦俊的性器，低下头吞进嘴里，一边舔弄一边抬头看着林彦俊的脸，

“唔——彦俊，给我生个孩子吧。”

门外——  
王子异攥着拳头，在混杂着林彦俊动情的呻吟声里，听到陈立农这样说。


	2. 中.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你快点回来，林彦俊发情了！

林彦俊已经四天没理自己了。陈立农摸摸鼻尖，看着自己坐在客厅里沙发里看书的人。

那天从更衣室出来之后林彦俊推开他直接自己开车走了，陈立农是不太敢惹生气的林彦俊。但是他回到宿舍发现林彦俊还没回来的时候，他咬紧了牙，第二天果然在林彦俊包里翻到了避孕药。

两个人爆发了有史以来最激烈的争吵。  
说是争吵，其实也只是陈立农自己在逼问林彦俊，“你就那么不想要我的孩子！”

林彦俊从头到尾只问了他一句，“陈立农，你在乎过我么。”然后扒开肩膀上的手转身走出了房间。

.

我还不够在乎你么。陈立农趴在楼梯扶手上看着缩在沙发上的林彦俊，一直在咀嚼这个在他看来有些可笑的问题。

林彦俊翻着书，脑袋里却想着别的事。  
好像关于陈立农，他真的太草率了。  
陈立农完全是他喜欢的类型，不管是外形上，性格上，还是……情事上……  
他们都合拍的不行，但是陈立农还是有些太孩子气了。  
先不说团队里知道他是Omega的人本来就不多，知道他和陈立农在一起的人更是寥寥无几。而怀孕这件事，本身就不是他现在的职业所允许的。

他不知道陈立农是没有安全感，只觉得是Alpha膨胀的占有欲在作祟，他不过跟子异说了几句话，那个人也能摁着他在更衣间大做文章，还……还不顾他的意愿那样……

林彦俊叹了一口气，觉得这段感情进行到这有些疲惫。

“彦俊，怎么了？”林彦俊抬头看见王子异拎着袋子走进来，“看你好像不舒服的样子。”

“没什么，你去哪了？”

王子异拎着袋子坐在林彦俊旁边，打开包装袋里边装了满满的乖乖和小面包。林彦俊睁大眼，王子异笑着朝他挑了挑眉，“要开心啊bro～”

林彦俊看着王子异对他伸出的拳头，突然觉得很窝心，刚要开口，就听见楼上轰的一声，抬起头扶手还在晃，楼梯上已经没有人了。

林彦俊尴尬的朝王子异笑了笑，“年轻人就是淘。”

王子异看着林彦俊疲倦的脸，伸出手戳上浅浅的酒窝，

“彦俊，你笑起来真好看。”

.

陈立农已经出差快一个月了，走之前跟尤长靖换了房间，搬到了王子异的宿舍去。中间回来过一次，只说跑行程很忙，没有多余的解释。

看着陈立农漠然的脸和抿紧的嘴，林彦俊第一次感觉到累，熬夜训练的时候，比赛出道的时候，要打很多针抑制剂抵制发情期录节目的时候，他都觉得没有这一次辛苦。

从心里流淌出来的辛苦。

但这种辛苦很快就被突如其来的发情期打破了。  
陈立农一直不在身边，他的情绪又很紊乱，但是林彦俊没想到，情绪会影响到发情期，在陈立农不在的时候，它提前几天来了。

和陈立农谈恋爱之后，林彦俊就没有再买过抑制剂，一方面也用不上，还有就是，陈立农也不允许。

自己的Omega发情期用抑制剂对Alpha来说简直就是奇耻大辱，陈立农根本不允许这种事情发生，也就导致了，林彦俊现在没有任何解决的方法。

唯一能缓解的方式，就是陈立农的味道。

林彦俊咬着嘴唇，最近队友几乎都有通告，他刚参加完一个推广在家休息，今天除了小鬼和尤长靖，应该全都在跑通告。

林彦俊看了看旁边空着的床铺，小鬼跟朋友出去嗨了，他掏出手机给陈立农打电话，但是一直无人接听，林彦俊把手机扔在床上，咬着牙喘息，他已经闻到自己克制不住散发出来的鸢尾花味，他重新拿起手机，拨给尤长靖。

“长靖，听我说，不要让别人听见……我……我发情期到了，哈啊……快……给我买……抑制剂…嗯啊……”

听着尤长靖在电话那边忙不迭的答应，林彦俊挂掉电话拧开门，往陈立农的宿舍走，衣料和皮肤之间的摩擦让他愈发难受，他颤抖的拧开了陈立农的房门，去衣柜里翻陈立农的衣服。

陈立农下了通告发现自己的手机十几通未接来电，最后微信里尤长靖的头像亮着红点，短短的一句话：

你快点回来，林彦俊发情了！

.

林彦俊锁上门，把陈立农的衣服通通掏出来堆在床上，然后把自己埋了进去，他搂着陈立农的枕头，把脸埋进柔软的棉花里，贪婪的呼吸着属于自己Alpha的味道。

然而气味根本不能抒解他。  
反而让他更加沉迷。

他沉溺在Alpha的味道里，脑海里回放着之前每一次的性事，后穴开合，流出的液体打湿了他的家居服，沾到了陈立农的衣服上。

尤长靖还没回来。

“农农……农农……”  
林彦俊闭着眼睛脸色绯红，颤抖的伸出手拨开裤子向自己后面探去。

.

咔哒——

王子异刚进门就闻见了弥漫的鸢尾花香气，接着他看到陈立农凌乱的床上，躺着一个人。

林彦俊用手指排解着自己，另一只手在前面挺立的物什上撸动，腰已经露了一大片出来，麦色的肌肤上染着红晕，两腿交叠，胯下随着手的动作不停摆动。

王子异倒吸一口气，眼神开始不再清明。

林彦俊……就在他眼前……  
那个人，那个自己做梦都想捧着脸吻下去的人，就这副样子摊在自己眼前……

“彦俊？”王子异喉结难耐的动了动，“彦俊……你……”

“唔啊……农……农农……帮我……啊……”  
“帮我……”

床上的人已经失去神志，沦陷在情欲里，林彦俊咬着唇，后穴紧紧夹着手指，手指的抽插却让他分泌出更多肠液，身体叫嚣着，更加空虚。

“农农——”林彦俊抚慰着自己，嘴里低低的呓语。

王子异盯着床上已经泛红的人，不停的喊别人的名字，眼神越发炙热。

林彦俊——  
我也可以——  
明明我也可以——

林彦俊迷糊间身下的欲望被突然握住，嘴上贴上一双温热的唇，接着舌头撬开他的牙齿挤进来，横扫他的口腔，带出透明的津液。

“唔啊……农农……进来……”林彦俊突然愉悦起来，忘记了那些冷战时候的疲惫，挺起腰，蹭着身上的人。

松树的木质气味散开，清新凛冽的香气在空气中绽开，林彦俊猛地睁眼，眼前是王子异放大的侧脸。

“你干什么！！！”  
林彦俊蹬着床往后缩，头抵上了床头，脸上的绯红还没褪，眼中却透着惊恐。

“彦俊，我可以帮你。”王子异看着林彦俊的眼神有些受伤，手抚上那张精致的脸，“我爱你，不比任何人少。”

“彦俊，我真的爱你。”

“你早知道我是Omega？”林彦俊看着眼前深情的脸，突然一股寒意。

“我喜欢你。”

没有回答。王子异抚摸着林彦俊的身体，不停的表白。

“不，子异。我……我……”

“我可以对你更好。”

林彦俊被摁在床头，狠狠吻住。

“不……啊……哈啊……不要……”王子异咬上了后颈，林彦俊睁大眼睛，无力的蹬腿。Alpha的信息素给他带来的不仅仅是压制，因为已经被标记过，陌生的信息素注入身体，对他来说更像是一种残酷的折磨。

他挣不开Alpha的钳制，王子异不停的对他说我爱你，然后低头在他脖子上吮吸，留下一个又一个紫色的痕迹。

“唔啊——”  
胸前的果实被含进口腔，林彦俊眼角已经挂着水珠，两股信息素在身体里博弈，跟发情期一起，折磨着他的身体，还有意志。

“农农……”  
“睁开眼！看看现在肏你的是谁！”听到呻吟的王子异不再温柔，掐着林彦俊的脖子迫使他睁眼，

“咳……农……农……”

Alpha红了眼，掐着林彦俊的脖子狠狠地吻。

手上轻易的拽下了Omega的家居裤子。


	3. 下.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “陈立农……带我离开。”

“彦俊！林彦俊！！你在哪？”门外是尤长靖的声音。  
尤长靖今天没行程，就去参加了一个朋友的特邀嘉宾，接到电话的时候正在化妆，挂掉林彦俊的电话就急急忙忙的又放了朋友的鸽子。

陈立农一直不接电话，他和坤坤是队里唯二知道林彦俊和陈立农在交往的人。尤长靖一边带好口罩买好抑制剂，一边觉得孤立无援这个词真是恰如其分。

可是，林彦俊去哪了？？

尤长靖是名副其实的Beta，闻不到任何信息素的味道，但是他也知道Omega发情是多紧迫的事，他握着抑制剂从他和林彦俊的宿舍里出来，到处寻找林彦俊的踪迹。

.

“唔唔——”

“别动，你想让他看见你现在的样子么？”王子异吻着Omega的喉结，对挣扎的林彦俊缓缓的说，

“看见，你这副只能躺在床上任人摆布的样子——”

林彦俊眼睛里亮起的光又重新散去，他颤抖着，却只能咬着牙任身上的人亲吻抚摸。

“放过我。”

“我求你。”

“放过我。”

.

第一滴泪落下来的时候，房间门突然打开了。

“彦俊！”

高大的Alpha冲进来，被浓烈的鸢尾花味道包裹住，眼前的两具身体纠缠在一起，他的Omega，挂着泪，被别人压在了身下。

王子异抬起身子，看着冲进来的陈立农，勾起嘴角挑了挑眉，

“你好像，来晚了啊。”

“滚开！”

“我说不呢。”

“滚！” 

“我比你爱他！”

“你就是这么爱他的吗！！你知道被两个Alpha标记可能会死人吗！！你也配说你爱他！？”

陈立农抓着王子异的脖子狠狠摁在床头，海盐味的信息素爆开，浓烈的味道在空气中跟对方的纠缠在一起。

林彦俊狠狠地咳了起来。看到陈立农，涣散的眼睛有了一点神采，目光顺着陈立农落在王子异身上，眼中的光又消散了。

尤长靖看着屋内混乱的状况，冲上来哆哆嗦嗦的用被子把林彦俊包好，他看着林彦俊颤抖的睫毛，觉得从前那个意气风发的林彦俊，好像在今天，突然失去了一些什么。

“陈立农……带我离开。”

.

陈立农看着睡着的林彦俊，心里痛的不行，他进去的时候，床上铺满了自己的衣服，有一些还沾上了林彦俊的体液。

他的Omega，他不在的时候只能找他的味道来包裹自己。

陈立农狠狠地打了自己两巴掌，眼泪从嘴角滴落下来，垂在床单里，发出闷闷的声音。

急诊病房里只有林彦俊一个病人，很静。

林彦俊一睁开眼就对上了陈立农红透的眼睛，他垂着眸子，起身拔掉了手上的输液管。

陈立农一把抱住Omega，“对不起。”Alpha的声音带着一些哭腔。“彦俊，对不起。”

“没什么，回去吧。”

“不行，医生说你……你需要治疗。”

“我说，回去。”

陈立农皱眉，林彦俊还在发情期，身上没什么力气，但是这句话掷地有声地敲在他耳膜上。

“好。”

.

回到宿舍的时候，尤长靖已经整理好了东西，队友都出去吃饭了，没有什么人。坤坤中间问过一次，尤长靖扯了个谎。

王子异把自己关在房里没有出过门。

安顿好林彦俊，陈立农给了尤长靖一个眼神，尤长靖悄悄退了出去。

“彦俊，你好好——”  
“我要洗澡。”

休息两个字还没有说出口，林彦俊硬梆梆的扔给他四个字。  
陈立农皱起眉，“医生说……”

“我要洗澡。”

“好，你先休息一下，我去放热水。”

“……陈立农……分手吧。”

陈立农停住脚步，背挺得老直，

“你先睡一会吧，一会水热了我叫你。”

.

陈立农呆呆的盯着哗哗的水流，脑袋里回荡着那句没什么情绪的分手。

你休想。陈立农关掉水龙头，转身走出卫生间。

“彦俊，”陈立农对着那双樱红的唇啄了一下，“水好了。”

林彦俊没有说话也没有看他，起身径直的朝卫生间走去。

“不要进来。”

命令似的把话扔给Alpha，然后关上了门。

.

林彦俊已经在浴室呆了很久，虽然他每次洗澡都洗到迟到，但是这一次陈立农心里隐隐的担心。

再等一会。

他把自己钉在床上，避免自己惹林彦俊不高兴。  
直到他闻到淡淡的鸢尾花香。

林彦俊——陈立农忽的起身，“彦俊，彦俊你好了么？”

没有回答。

信息素的味道又浓烈了一些。

陈立农退开几步，一脚踢开了门。

浴缸里的水已经放到溢出来，林彦俊浑身通红，有的地方已经溢出了血丝，呆呆的坐在浴缸里。

“彦俊——”  
陈立农冲进去捧住林彦俊的脸，Omega的眼睛里满是红血丝，他抬眼看着紧张的Alpha，嘴角抽动两下，突然笑了起来，

“怎么办啊陈立农，洗不掉，”

“怎么样都洗不掉。”

陈立农把呆滞的林彦俊死死搂进怀里，

“对不起。”  
“林彦俊，对不起。”

两行眼泪从Alpha脸上滚下来，落在林彦俊背上，

很烫。

.

“分手吧陈立农。”

“我不同意。今天不同意，以后也不会同意，”

“我洗不掉了，那个味道，我好臭。”

“我不在意。”

“可是我在意。”

.

“啊——”林彦俊仰起头，陈立农的牙齿咬破后颈的腺体，重新注入了自己的信息素。没等林彦俊开口，他就踢掉鞋子迈进了浴缸，低头咬住Omega的唇，手上利索的脱掉自己多余的束缚。

赤裸相对时，海盐的味道和鸢尾花已经在空气中紧紧缠绕在一起，林彦俊一反常态的搂住陈立农的脖子，咬着Alpha的下唇，诱惑的厮磨，

“操我。”

林彦俊在床事上一直放不开，也从来不答应陈立农的花样，爽到不行的时候就咬住手指不让自己的呻吟溢出来。

但今天，他把陈立农摁在身下，扶着陈立农的阴茎咬着唇让自己坐下去，尽数吃入的时候两人都发出了舒服的哼声。

陈立农看着林彦俊抵着他的腰上下摆动，这个体位能清晰的看见自己的性器在他的股间不断的进进出出。

“哈啊——”

陈立农看着这幅景色埋在他身体里的阴茎又粗了一圈，顶的林彦俊一个呻吟叫出声来。

陈立农靠着浴缸的边缘，看着林彦俊动情的服侍自己，手指在Omega胸膛上搓弄，用指甲拨弄着那颗挺立的乳珠。

林彦俊异常的放得开，不断的发出诱人的呻吟声。

陈立农林彦俊差不多没什么力气了，抽出性器拉着身上的人翻了个身，把林彦俊摁在身下，又重重的顶了进去。

“哈啊哈啊——农，快点，再快点——啊——肏我——用力肏我——”

林彦俊眼角眉梢都染了红，一动一动的缩着肠肉勾引陈立农，信息素的味道愈发浓烈，林彦俊沿着陈立农的锁骨向下吮吸。

“唔——老公——你好大——肏得好舒服。”

陈立农闻言身体狠狠一抖，直接交待在了林彦俊里面。  
林彦俊以前从来不屑说这些话……

“唔，好烫。”

林彦俊咬着陈立农收缩后穴，刚刚软下来的小兄弟又受到刺激重新硬起来，

陈立农搂着林彦俊，没有急着动，轻轻地亲了亲林彦俊的嘴角，

“彦俊，不要难过，好不好。”

林彦俊闻言身子一僵，他也知道自己的反常，陈立农必定都看在眼里。

“是我不对，是我不该跟你乱生气，是我来晚了，不怪你，都不怪你。”  
陈立农把Omega的脑袋摁在自己胸膛上，用信息素把他包裹起来，轻轻的安抚。

“我爱你，不会跟你分手，以后也不会随便离开你，是我太没有安全感，才总是逼着你给我生孩子——”

“至于……至于那个味道，”陈立农感觉林彦俊的身体狠狠地抖了一下，他松开手臂，小心翼翼的捧着林彦俊的脸，吻在那双湿润的眼睛上，

“老公现在就把它赶走，好不好。”

舌头在口腔里柔软的纠缠，肢体紧紧的交叠在一起，性器楔在温热的肠肉里，林彦俊被顶弄的发不出完整的呻吟。

肉欲升腾，一室旖旎。

.

醒来时窗外是一片晚霞，陈立农阖着眼睛睡得安稳，屋子里是海盐味和鸢尾花混合起来的清新香气。

林彦俊枕在陈立农的手臂上，数着Alpha垂下来的睫毛，嘴边的酒窝漾开。

Omega动了动身子，腿间黏黏腻腻，后面有些肿痛，他龇牙咧嘴的推醒身边的Alpha，

“喂，陈立农，”

“唔——” 年轻的Alpha睁开一只眼，懒懒的发出咕噜声。

“陈立农，”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”


End file.
